leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ahri/Strategy
Skill usage * grants her more spell vamp than even at max power, but is less consistently available. This gives her high sustain but is subject to mana constraints, since she only heals at best every 4 spells, assuming she achieves max stacks with all 3 charging spells. This is helped by most of her spells being potentially multi-target in some way. * You can aim and and activate while in the air after using ; she will cast the spell after the dash. * Initiating with will allow you to maximize your damage, as the target will be unable to dodge and they will take the brunt of damage. * can be very effective for leading enemies into or out of turret range. * The healing potential granted by is at its best when used with , as it deals a very decent amount of damage and hits the largest number of targets. ** However, against a single target will return more health, since each of its fires are single-target spells which gain the full effect from Spell vamp. * is a boomerang skillshot meaning you can move while the orb is returning and it will change where the orb will hit. * If you hit an enemy with and then leave its area of vision, for example by walking into a brush, it will no longer follow you until you get into its sight again. The slow persists in any case. * Though itself is only one spell, each dash will reset the cap of , making it possible to gain up to 9 charges with it. ** Casting directly before you dive into a fight with guarantees to proc at least once, no matter how many charges you had when starting the combo, provided you hit the maximum number of targets with each spell. * Take into account that Ahri has poor base damage and even worse scaling, she makes up for low mana costs, but you should not expect the damage output of other burst champions, Shes better at making sure wounded champions dont escape thanks to her ult, but this puts her at risk as she has no other escape options and very poor movement speed. Only go in for the kill if you are sure you have a valid means to escape or else you will be at a big disadvantage. Build usage * Itemizing for cooldown reduction and ability power is most viable, as her low base cooldown provides incredible damage output. ** Building a in mid- to late-game can be an essential part of builds. * has a small choice in her boots only, She is one of the slowest champions, with a base speed of 305. ** provide additional Cooldown Reduction and thereby improve her mobility due the reduced cooldown on . ** provide additional Magic Penetration, which increases the damage output of massively. ** provide additional Tenacity and Magic Resistance to be more tanky in her assaults, but does not actively improve her damage output in any way. * benefits from and , as they grant additional Cooldown Reduction, Mana Regeneration and Ability Power. While has a strong active for ganking and team phases, is more passive and helps to be more sustaining. Both have low costs which make either of them a considerably first item, but the difference in their stats requires planning ahead. ** While it is not useless, has only limited use on as the additional Attack Speed has limited purpose only. ** and general items that stack by autoattacking ( , , etc.) might not be desirable in most situations and might have better alternatives. ** Dependent of the situation, players have to decide between and . Look here for calculations concerning the choice. * comes with extremely low base stats. Building additional resistance can be very useful while not neglecting Ability Power: ** comes with a lot of Armor, Ability Power and a very useful active for . She can use the active in between to maximize survival. ** provides significant Health, Mana and Ability Power if timely purchased; it should be rushed for best results. ** bolsters the low Magic Resistance of with additional Ability Power. * has great use of and , as each of her ability count as unique cast (including each single cast of ). ** however has nearly no use on her, as she does not greatly focus on physical Damage. Critical Strike and the passive do not work on her either, making it a wasted investment. * great Ability Ranges make a worthy investment with a lot of potential. ** procs the full slow of . * While useful for laning, has more use for raw Ability Power than actively pursue additional Mana Regeneration. ** combined with her relatively short cooldowns gives Ahri exceptional sustain. This can be improved further with mana regen items like / or . ** Even though it's less effective, picking a can be a valid choice. * has no use for additional attack damage or life steal and has therefore nearly no use for a . Picking a is more desirable on the long run. Recommended builds Countering * All of spells can be avoided with proper positioning or juking. Her and spells are line skill shots that move fairly slowly so you can step to the side to avoid them. Her and spells target the 3 closest enemy targets, but do prioritize champions in a smaller range, staying behind minions, tanks, or your team can help you avoid some or all of the damage or make Ahri risk putting herself in a bad position if she wants to damage you with them. * Always remember to move away from her path after she uses the spell as the orb will return to her and deals true damage to you. * Take cover behind minions when engaging her in order to avoid her . * When uses her , Take cover behind minion so the spell will only hit you once. * is very vulnerable when her is on cooldown. Try to engage her when you think her is on cooldown. Champion Spotlight thumb|300px|left Category:Champion strategies